


"Junko, this isn't snowman weather. It's a fucking blizzard."

by Killerawesome



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fluff, Gen, Good Sibling Enoshima Junko, Junko and Mukuro look the same, Junko has black hair, My First Fanfic, No Spoilers, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, POV Enoshima Junko, POV Third Person, Short One Shot, Their parents fucking suck, building a snowman, they're twelve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerawesome/pseuds/Killerawesome
Summary: "Do you think they forgot?""No, they probably just don't care."They never did.Junko and Mukuro talking on their birthday, Christmas eve!Rated T for language.(This is my first fic, please enjoy!)
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro
Kudos: 24





	"Junko, this isn't snowman weather. It's a fucking blizzard."

**Author's Note:**

> Yea their b-day is soon so have this

"Wow, it's really coming down hard, isn't it?"

"That's what she said."

Junko sighed, "I'm hungry." She whined to her twin. They hadn't eaten yet today, save a slice of untoasted bread at three AM.

"Hey Junko?" She turned to look at her twin. "Do you remember when we used to have birthday parties, and cake, and presents today and tomor-" Junko cut her off.

" _I_ got a present."

"Mom gave you a shitty pencil from the dollar store."

"She didn't give you one."

Mukuro turned her head away from her sister's spotless face. "You don't need to rub it in..."

"Get your snow shit on."

"What?"

"Did i fucking stutter?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" She asked her _clueless_ doppelganger. "Why the fuck do I need my 'snow shit' Junko?"

"Listen up, Bitch. Mom and dad never gave us the childhood we deserved, so were making it ourselves. Get your shit together, we're building a snowman."

"A _snowman?_ In this weather?" Junko didn't answer. She didn't need to, she already had her coat and mittens on.


End file.
